


Late Night Talks

by Mystery_Noel_16



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Noel_16/pseuds/Mystery_Noel_16
Summary: Spending evenings and nights in the SFIT lab working on assignments isn't bad when you have another person there with you, as Tadashi and Honey Lemon learned. Having grown closer, the two enjoy their study breaks together over a couple warm drinks.
Relationships: Tadashi Hamada/Honey Lemon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 Prompt: I missed this.  
> Fair warning: It's been a while since I've seen the film and I haven't been able to see the series. There might be some OOC.

Sadly, late nights at SFIT weren’t too uncommon to Tadashi. His normal workload from classes was enough to keep him at the lab until evening, but his new project had proven to be a handful. His afternoons were now mainly dedicated to programming a healthcare robot (or, trying to), causing his homework to become an evening task. Sometimes, he would be lucky and be able to finish it at home, or not have much to begin with. But other times, like tonight, he found himself sitting in the lab, reading the same line from a textbook repeatedly without realizing it, losing all ability to stay focused. Clearly, he would not be able to find the exact piece of information he needed to move on with the calculations.

Thankfully, on nights like this, he wasn’t alone. Honey Lemon would always stop by with two mugs: an olive green one filled with coffee for him and a pastel yellow one with a teabag for her. The two would talk for a while to clear their heads. At first, it was about trivial things, like a new movie or a funny thing that happened in class. After a few nights, their conversations had shifted to their projects. Before they knew it, they had gotten closer and their talks had gotten more personal. Tonight’s talk focused on their families.

“Hiro’s a good kid, but I’m worried about him. Ever since he graduated high school, it’s like he doesn’t have a sense of direction. He just does whatever he pleases.”

“Is there anything he’s interested in?”

“Robotics. He’s always working on a battle bot. He likes it, but I don’t want him hanging around out there.”

“I wonder if he could visit the labs. With everyone here working on their projects, many of which involve tech, he might find something fascinating.” Honey took a sip of her tea. “That reminds me. How’s your robot coming along?”

“I think Baymax is nearly complete. He’s been running smoothly and there haven’t been any insane glitches like a few of the previous times.” The two shuddered at the memory of the past tests, particularly attempt 72 where Wasabi just happened to be passing by when Baymax’s calming hug was squeezing Tadashi like a boa constrictor. He had decided to stop testing for the day and invited her for a walk around the local park after that one. “This last run has been particularly hopeful!”

“That’s good to hear! It would be great if he were operational by the time you bring Hiro here.”

“Do you think it would give him the clarity he needs?”

“I think so. Maybe he’ll find some inspiration here.”

Tadashi hummed. “I’ll make sure to stop by the office tomorrow to look into a visitor’s pass.”

***

As luck would have it, visitor forms did not have to be submitted in advanced, allowing Tadashi to take Hiro to the lab facility not long after the latter’s most recent battle bot competition. Just as Honey Lemon predicted, meeting everyone and seeing their work inspired Hiro, leading to him spending the past couple weeks working on his own idea for the showcase. At first, Tadashi was supervising Hiro, partially to provide help and partially to ensure that he was actually working. But as Hiro continued to make progress, Tadashi left him to his own devices and went back to spending his time at SFIT.

As he tried to make sense of the old programming language staring back at him from the computer screen, he was greeted by Honey with the two familiar mugs. Grabbing the green mug, he smiled and took a sip. “I missed this.”

“I have, too, but I know you had your reasons.”

“I’m just glad I got Baymax to fully operational before I brought Hiro here. I don’t think a faulty robot would have been as encouraging to see.”

“I wouldn’t say that. He liked GoGo’s bike, and she’s still been trying to figure out how to make it better. I’m sure he would understand if you were still working out the bugs in Baymax.” She gave him her best reassuring smile that she could give after hours of classes and assignments.

He returned it for a brief moment before continuing. “It’s a bit different when it comes to brothers,” he laughed.

“Is that so? I just thought he enjoyed seeing everything in the ‘nerd lab,’ no matter the progress.” Her mention of the “nerd lab” caused them to start laughing.

“When Hiro starts classes here, I will never let him forget about that statement!” Still laughing, Tadashi said that somewhat louder than he meant to, making him glad they were the only two there at this hour.

“Well, the showcase is coming up, so he should be starting here in a few weeks.”

“Yep, this weekend.” He mused on the statement for a moment, causing his eyes to widen in realization. “This weekend! Honey, we had a date this weekend! I was helping Hiro and the day of the showcase didn’t connect in my head.”

“It’s okay. You’re helping Hiro, and all of us want to see him succeed.”

“Do you want to reschedule for next week?”

“That sounds great. Oh, but not Sunday! We have family dinner on Sundays. Everyone shows up, so it’s not something I can miss. And I probably shouldn’t bring my boyfriend until we’ve been together for more than a few months.”

“Too soon to meet everyone?”

“I just want to spare you from all the questions. Whenever someone brought a date, they were asked every question in the book, no matter how personal.”

“I see.”

“It would be less overwhelming to meet my parents first. I love you, Tadashi, so I’m not going to subject you to everyone’s questioning just yet.”

“Thank you for sparing me, Honey. I love you, too.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Would next Saturday work? We could eat the café, or maybe we could do pizza?”

“Saturday,” she yawned, “is perfect.”

If Honey Lemon’s yawn wasn’t enough to convince Tadashi to call it a night, his subsequent one was. He began to pack his laptop and books while she picked up both mugs to clean up and put away. As they walked out, Tadashi began a new conversation. “So, you’re going to help get Hiro’s project together?”

“I think everyone is coming over to help.”

“That’s good.”

“Oh, if you’re okay with it, I want to start planning a day where you can meet my parents.”

“I’ll start thinking of a day, then. Should we also have a more official day where you meet Hiro and Aunt Cass?” Tadashi let out a slight laugh at his question. It had come out as more of a joke, but he was somewhat serious.

“I don’t think we have to go that far, especially since Cass already knows we’re together. You even told her we were on a date when she noticed it was just the two of us at the café. But I would love to have dinner with your family! I can even bring some sides and a dessert so Cass doesn’t have to worry about cooking everything.”

The two hadn’t noticed it, but they had already walked to Honey Lemon’s car. After exchanging their goodbyes, Tadashi made his way to where he parked his scooter. He decided he would run the idea about dinner by Cass tomorrow.

***

Honey Lemon had spent the past few hours trying to figure out the solution. Usually, she would know this, but spending the past few hours working through equations nonstop, coupled with the late hour, was beginning to take its toll on her.

Realizing that the assignment would not make more sense if she continued to stare at it, she decided to clear her head. She went to grab her yellow mug, filling it with hot water and preparing her tea. The warmth of it was welcoming, the familiarity bringing her out of her homework and to a place of comfort.

Lost in her drink, she had walked to Tadashi’s lab space. Well, his former lab space. Without him there, the space felt empty. The overhead lights, which he would only have one of the two sets switched on at this hour, were unnecessarily harsh. His notes, usually strewn about across the space, were stacked next to a box filled with his belongings. Blueprints were rolled up and stacked on the notes. Another box, Baymax’s dock, was unplugged, now sitting next to Tadashi’s things. Everything was neatly packed up by her and Wasabi, and GoGo and Fred had agreed to help Cass load the items in her car tomorrow.

Deciding to take one last look around, Honey walked through the empty lab. She went to the box, seeing the green mug on top. The reality of the situation was beginning to sink in.

“I’m going to miss this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I've been a fan of TadaHoney for years and I knew I would have to write a fic for the ship if I ever wrote for this fandom.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
